Mega Man (2011 Anime)
Mega Man is an anime based on the video game franchise of the same name. it ran between 2011 to 2018 Plot Season 1 In the year 1987, in the peak of the cold war there was a worldwide economical crisis sent humanity into a dark age but sent science and technology to its new golden era. since then reploids and humanoids are living alongside humans on earth.however said reploids and humanoids can go berserk against the humans by a virus called the Maverick Virus. a group of reploids and humanoids called the Maverick Hunters has been formed to deal with the reploids and humanoid who went maverick. now the year is 2012 and there is a mistery within the maverick hunters that could be fateful for the world. Season 2 After the Maverick outbreak ended, the Maverick Hunters got a new chief commander and they have been sent to a mision in the United Kingdom at the request of the chief commander of Repliforce. Season 3 After the conflict with Repliforce ended and the Maverick Hunters have been sent to a mission in Russia at the request of the chief commander of Red Alert. Season 4 The year is 2014, and The american branch of The Maverick Hunters has been sent on a mission in Australia on behalf of The chief commander of The australian branch of The Maverick Hunters. Season 5 After Redips's plan to rule over all reploids has been foiled. X, Zero, Axl, and Double have been recovered from their injuries but found themselves on The remains of Arcadia City. Season 6 The year is 2034, and despite the few occasional Maverick Attacks, Neo-Arcadia sent through an era of prosperity. however, the prosperity and peace are later revealed to be nothing but a mere illusion Season 7 After Light Family Rock Light/Mega Man *Age: 12(Seasons 1-3), 14(Seasons 4-5), 32(Seasons 6-7) *CV: (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn(English) *The title character of the series and the main protagonist of season 1. Terry Light/Proto Man *Age: 13(Seasons 1-3), 15(Seasons 4-5), 33(Seasons 6-7) *CV: (Japanese), Matthew Mercer(English) Emily Light/Roll *Age: 12(Seasons 1-3), 14(Seasons 4-5), 32(Seasons 6-7) *CV: (Japanese), Ashly Burch(English) Dr.Thomas Light/Master Thomas *Age: 52(Seasons 1-3), 54(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), Richard Epcar(English) Drake Light/Mega Man X *Age: 18(Seasons 2-3), 20(Seasons 4-5), 38(Seasons 6-7) *CV: (Japanese), Robbie Daymond(English) Wily Family Billy Wily/Bass *Age: 13(Seasons 1-3), 15(Seasons 4-5), 33(Seasons 6-7) *CV: (Japanese), Patrick Seitz(English) Jimmy Wily/Zero *Age: 18(Seasons 1-3), 20(Seasons 4-5), 38(Seasons 6-7) *CV: (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch(English) *Mega Man's mentor and X's best friend, the main protagonist of season 2. Dr. Albert Wily/Master Albert *Age: 52(Seasons 1-3), 54(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), Michael McConnohie(English) Cosack Family Dr.Mikail Cosack/Master Mikail *Age: 46(Seasons 1-3), 48(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), (English) Kalinka Cosack *Age: 11(Seasons 1-3), 13(Seasons 4-5), 31(Seasons 6-7) *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Axl Cosack *Age: 16(Seasons 1-3), 18(Seasons 4-5), 36(Seasons 6-7) *CV: (Japanese), David Vincent(English) Other Main Protagonists Signas *Age: 24(Seasons 2-3), 26(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), Vic Mignogna(English) Alia *Age: 18(Seasons 2-3), 20(Seasons 4-5) *CV: ?(Japanese), Laura Bailey(English) Colonel *Age: 24(Seasons 2-3), 26(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal(English) Iris *Age: 18(Seasons 2-3), 20(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren(English) Double *Age: 18(Seasons 2-3), 20(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), Sonny Strait(English) Cinnamon *Age: 18(Seasons 4-5) *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Marino *Age: 20(Seasons 4-5) *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Steel Massimo *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Nana *Age: 20(Seasons 4-5) *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Layer *Age: 26(Seasons 4-5) *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Pallete *Age: 14(Seasons 4-5) *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Douglas *Age: 36(Season 5) *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Main Antagonists Commander Gerald Cain/Sigma *Age: 44(Seasons 1-3), 46(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), Bob Carter(English) *The chief commander of the Maverick Hunters and the main antagonist in season 1. in season 5 Sigma becomes a major ally. Vile *Age: 23 *CV: (Japanese), Kyle Hebert(English) Dr.Doppler *Age: 50 *CV: (Japanese), Gerald C. Rivers(English) *The main antagonist of season 2. General *Age: 52(Seasons 2-3), 54(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), Jamieson Price(English) *The chief commander of Repliforce Dynamo *Age: 22 *CV: (Japanese), Doug Erholtz(English) Gate *Age: 18(Season 3), 20(Seasons 4-5) *CV: (Japanese), Steven Blum(English) *The main antagonist of season 3. Red *Age: *CV: (Japanese), (English) King *Age: *CV: (Japanese), (English) Epsilon *Age: *CV: (Japanese), (English) *The main antagonist of season 4. Redips *Age: *CV: (Japanese), Dameon Clarke(English) *The true main antagonist of season 4. Lumine *Age: 20 *CV: (Japanese), Veronica Taylor(English) Berkana *Age: 46(Season 5) *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) *The main antagonist of season 5. Sunstar *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Ra Moon *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) *The true main antagonist of season 5. Minor Characters Gareth *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Zain *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Geemel *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Ballade *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Punk *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Enker *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Storm Eagle *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) Chill Penguin *Age: *CV: ?(Japanese), ?(English) ? *Age: *CV: ? *Age: *CV: ? *Age: *CV: ? *Age: *CV: ? *Age: *CV: ? *Age: *CV: Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Category:Anime Category:Anime based on video games Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:2011 Television Series Debuts Category:2011 shows Category:2011 TV Shows Category:2011 television series debuts Category:2011 TV series